one_piece_aligned_seasfandomcom-20200214-history
Daichi N. Tetzumori
Daichi N. Tetzumori is a 17 year old prodigy who is rising up the ranks of the pirates after leaving his hometown Orange Town, a dying village with a population of now only six people. He is an honest, down to earth young man who says things how it is and likes to get his opinion out there. About As stated, he is an honest, down to earth young man who says things how it is and likes to get his opinion out there, leading to him making a lot of enemies as he goes along, but also a lot of friends due to his loyal and non-fake personality, which many people on the seas prefer rather than suck-ups who try to please and enrapture people to gain power. Having being born in the village of Orange Town that was once thriving with a population of two thousand, it slowly began to die and wither out as he was growing up, until ultimately at the age of 16 there was a total of six people, including himself, left in the village - this was his main motivation to leave the village, as he wanted some action and excitement in his life: one of the things he hates most is sitting around doing nothing. Somebody else from his homevillage was the also newly rising pirate, Kyorako Toshiro. When he was a kid, he was extremely tall, and since Orange Town is located in the East Blue, the people of the village called him the Beast from the East. Daichi established a good friendship with Kyorako in his childhood, which was why he was so surprised that he was using his devil fruit that he assumed was just to make food, to actually kill people like he did to Seven in the Baratie. Naturally, Kyorako has now become his rival, and he wants to defeat him at all costs. Training As stated before, Daichi trained himself to exceed human limitations and can now be classed as a 'Superhuman' with inhuman strength that surpasses inferior humans without even possessing a Devil Fruit. Every day since the age of six years old, he would go into the vast, complex forest and work on his punches and kicks, learning the correct stances, how to punch correctly, and the right way to kick etc. He then slowly gradually made his training stronger, like how long he can punch the trees before his hands start to bleed, how long he can kick the trees before he can no longer bare the pain in his legs. He put himself through this torture every single day, often coming home and going to Tutoring with bleeding knuckles and bruises all over his feet and shins. He then pushed himself to do a thousand sit ups and press-ups, along with squats and explosive lunges, before pushing it up to five thousand, then ten thousand, and did this everyday until the age of 10. From the age of 10, he was able to break trees within about 20 punches, and he kept training this skill before he was able to do it in 15, then 10, then 5, and then only 1 punch eventually. He then did the same with his kicks. He was in a secrete place in the forest, so the 20 people who still remained in the village did not where he was anyway. After he could do this, he sometimes met up with his friend Kyorako, previously mentioned in the wiki, and sparred him, often losing due Kyo's Devil Fruit ability, although to be quite frank Daichi believed it was Yoghurt and didn't find out it was Mochi until their later encounter at the Baratie Attack. Daichi used this to fuel himself to get stronger, able to eventually effortlessly break trees, as he moved onto boulders, pushing his press ups and sit ups to twenty thousand. At the age of 13, he reached a point where he needed to have a break while his body was growing in case he damaged his body too far. He had a six month break period of full rest and only occasional training, and as he returned he realised he had gotten so strong that he could now break boulders easily. He limited his training so he wasn't stressing his body to much, as he had already reached a strong limit, and managed to gradually grow into the strong human being he is today. Navigating Daichi has a knack for navigating, as well as skill, and possibly even natural talent. He taught himself navigating skills due to the fact that he was preparing to leave the village from such a young age, and obviously he needed to know how to navigate to get around. He learned quickly and adapted, becoming a decently skilled Navigator for his age. When he left, he put these skills into action, managing to identify where he was in the ocean by just looking at a rock and comparing it to a map. In stat terms, he is a Tier 2 Navigator, meaning he has a 25% chance of predicting the correct weather. Abilities Daichi is a human who trained a lot in his childhood due to the lack of variety of things to do in Orange Town. He put himself through relentless training to become strong, so he could one day leave the village and become a pirate and do exciting things. Therefore, his strength well exceeds a normal human, being shown so far to be able to destroy through wooden ceilings, easily knock back opponents several paces, and deliver an uppcercut so strong that it winded Kyorako who is made out to be a strong, well guarded man. His speed is also superior to that of a human, that much so that if a normal human were to see him at full speed, they were only just be able to make out his body clearly, though to other opponents he isn't moving that fast at all, just above human. He is also shown to possess great agility and reflexes, managing to simultaneously dodge attacks from Dread's Commander 2 and Commander 3 while only suffering a graze through his shoulder (although that could be down to him going off guard to save Seven) and a slight shallow cut on his leg. He is a Tier 2 Hand to Hand Combatant, and is currently searching for the right Martial Arts technique to learn. Special Moves Tetzupunch '- Daichi uses momentum from his immense leg power, or from carrying on the momentum from a leap, before using as much rotation in his hips and striking the enemy with immense power. '''Tetzukick '- Daichi uses the same thing as the Tetzupunch, except this time striking them with an extremely powerful kick ''More to be added ' The Will Of N Daichi possesses the initial N in his name, which in fact isn't just a random middle name and has a deeper meaning to it. Similar to the Will of D, the Will of N dates back millenniums ago, and has been passed down from generation to generation - anyone with the Will of N is said to be destined for greatness in ancient prophecies, however that has been no records of such a thing happening, leading people to believe this is false. Daichi wants to be the one that changes that, and become the strongest person he can be. Events Daichi started out on the seas of the East Blue, navigating his way to the East Blue on the calm sunny day, when he saw a ship pursuing him. After the ship caught up, utilising its big sails to catch up. Upon the sailor of the boat jumping onto his boat and nearly causing it to tip over, he came to realise it was his childhood friend Kyorako. They sailed together into the Baratie, and upon arriving Daichi ordered food and couldn't wait to eat, until Kyo took it upon himself to create a giant fist of mochi and attempt to destroy the restaurant using his Devil Fruit: using his speed and strength, he ran over and destroyed the fist, dispersing it into little splats of mochi. They then had a brief fight where Daichi ultimately beat him, causing him to flee, although he did return later on. The Dread Pirates then began their invasion on the Baratie, as Daichi was one of the only people who stood up to these fearsome opponents, followed by Seven who tried to resist: the commanders were ordered to kill both Daichi and Seven as they made remarks and disobeyed Dread's orders, and a Commander was about to stab Seven through the chest if it wasn't for Daichi jumping at the last second and kicking the blade, snapping it in half. He then defeated Commander 2 with a sharp kick to the head, before jumping up and smashing the ceiling, landing on the next floor and surprise attacking Commander 3, knocking them out, before Kyorako returned and killed Seven. During this initial fight, he sustained a grazed shoulder where the bullet grazed him, and a shallow cut where a sword barely scratched him.